


Lab 4

by Saslen



Series: Border Lands [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Lab 4 daydreams of the Ocean.
Series: Border Lands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923001





	Lab 4

Cracked walls stretch onward,

And broken bulbs meet your eye.

It is in this rusted, lightless place

That we here will gather.

Water flows through the pores,

Slowly sealing these walls.

As waves flood through,

The sea will swallow us.

**Author's Note:**

> Daydreams and musings I had in Lab 4 at San Sal in the Bahamas, back when I was doing a course on carbonate systems. That was back in my sophomore year of college, if I recall correctly, so it would have been in 2014-2015. Published as _Caecus_ on deviantArt.


End file.
